


A Confrontation

by unmorality



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood, F/M, Rough Kissing, circulatory fluids really, i'm trash, um well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmorality/pseuds/unmorality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The explanation was there, she just didn't want to confront it at the moment. Or at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> ughhh I haven't written anything I've felt comfortable posting online in like years holy crap and even this is a stretch.....  
> just a heads the circulatory fluid in this (aka robot blood) is basically dark tints of whatever color the character in question's eye color is so like wheatley's is rlly dark blue glados's is like an ugly brown mustard color you get the gist. this also means that skin and appendages like lips and genitalia are multicolored among the population of aperture science...what do you mean i spent too much time thinking about this? anywho have fun leave a comment idc thanks for suffering through this fam

There was a cold boot. _Excellent,_ she thought. She had just had a breakthrough destroying Blue and Orange's relationship. She stood up and wobbled on her legs, leaving the reactivation chamber to get back to hers, eager to continue.

She heard a cough and turned her head to look into the blue eyes of the absolute last person she ever wanted to see.

"You." she snarled.

"Yes," said Wheatley as if he had been planning it for the decades he had spent in orbit, "Me."

"Don't tell me this is your fault."

"Fine. I won't." he smirked and she felt her fingers curl with rage.

"Death is too good for you." GLaDOS said, "This is the final insult."

"Don't be so offended, love-"

"That's not my-"

"As I was saying," he stepped forward, "this wasn't personal in the slightest, I just managed to hack into the...uh..."

She scoffed, "You moron, no you didn't. You just bombarded the system until it had to shut us both down."

"Well, I mean, that's still sort of hacking, right?"

"No. That's just doing what you were built to do: ruining things. Specifically _my_ things. Get out of my way," she pushed past him.

"Oh, no you don't," Wheatley grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the nearest wall, holding her there, and she yelped, glaring at him darkly. He blinked, as if amazed by what he had done, "Oh, shit, sorry. That was a bit overboard."

"If you want to be menacing," she whispered, "don't apologize."

He blushed a dark grey, "Well, that's...a good point but still. Don't run away from me."

"Who's running?" she laughed, wriggling her arms to test his grip.

He ignored the question, pushing her harder against the wall and tightening his grip on her wrists, "It's so easy when you're bigger than everyone, yeah?"

"Of course..."

"Well, what about now? It would be so easy just to crush you or throw you over a railing, anything really. It's funny." He wasn't wrong. GLaDOS's android body was annoyingly small in stature. She didn't understand why, and for that matter she didn't understand why they decided to have him be freakishly tall.

His spindly fingers dug into her wrists and she gasped, but smiled, "Then do it. No one is stopping you."

"I could," Wheatley's eyes shined with rage.

"Yes, moron, you could. But you won't."

His eyes narrowed to glowing blue slits, "You don't know what I'll do."

GLaDOS giggled, "You lack the capacity to surprise me."

"That's not true, I know it's not."

She hushed him, "Don't think about it too hard, moron. You'll fry your circuits."

" _Shut up!_ " he yelled, "I am going to break your bloody neck!"

"Then do it!" she shouted back, "You don't have the guts! You couldn't do anything unless that mute lunatic was here to do it for you!"

Wheatley more or less screamed in her face, his entire form shaking with fury. But then, it happened. She had lied about him not being able to surprise her, as he was so stupidly chaotic that sometimes he came up with a good idea just to keep her on her toes.

She wasn't sure if kissing her was one of his good ideas.

After she recovered from the shock, she chuckled against him, causing him to open one eye to glare at her as best he could. GLaDOS opened her mouth, inviting him to attempt to dominate her. He seemed to understand, which surprised her, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She pushed back, not in the mood to let him win.

She opened her eyes to see that his were closed. She bit down on his tongue to force her way past, the taste of thick circulatory fluid filling her senses. He let out a muffled yelp and opened his eyes, glaring at her, but not pushing her off. She felt his grip on her wrists lessen and she relaxed her arms in turn.

She didn't like the way she felt about this at all. It was as if she had no control over herself, but that was ridiculous because when she tried to flex her fingers to check if she was controlling her body they flexed, stretching outwards. The explanation was there, she just didn't want to confront it at the moment. Or at any moment. When the blood from his cut stopped flowing she bit his tongue again, this time eliciting a whimper from him, one that suggested he wasn't in that much pain. Disgusting, she thought to herself, ignoring the small jolt the noise gave her. She had waited so long to see him in pain, but he always had to ruin everything. The taste was so strong she could smell it, like gasoline if it was mixed with bile and neurotoxin, bringing back memories of grey eyes and mold-covered floor panels.

_Filthy._

He released her wrists, but kept her pinned against the wall with one leg between hers, pushing up against what he couldn't know was there. _Could he?_ She shivered a bit, hands grasping at the collar of his coat, utterly disgusted with herself. She forced back a shaky moan, biting down on his lip, borderline sucking the foul liquid out of him. She almost gagged but was stopped by the fact that it wasn't working, it still felt good. She was burning like when she was first made, that twisting, seething, _aching_ feeling, what he had called The Itch. Not for testing this time around, and she didn't dare to think further on it.

He seemed to be trying to figure out what to do with his hands. They were on either side of her head, one was on her chin before she slapped it away, and then they were next to her head again. His leg pressed against her crotch harder and she felt the gasp leave her body before she heard it. She moved her hips so she couldn't feel it anymore, and a few seconds later grew annoyed at the last of friction, and moved back.

She didn't realize it but they weren't kissing anymore, and she only realized it once she heard that he wasn't muffling her moans anymore. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, but there was dark blue circulatory fluid drying in spots he had missed. She wondered if she had any of the stuff left on her lips, so she licked them, her eye twitching at the vile taste. She was ashamed and quite angry that he had tricked her into basically declaring his victory. But mostly, she was ashamed of her body's reaction to the moron, the twist in the pit of her stomach. She scanned his body briefly for signs that it wasn't just her but couldn't bring herself to look at what she needed to look at.

The next twenty or so minutes involved a lot of staring, as if they were trying to figure out what to do with each other. GLaDOS didn't particularly care; she had tests to run, but watching him squint and scrunch up his nose in thought at her face was pretty interesting in and of itself. She had never seen half the expressions the moron could make.

"You know what I think?" Wheatley asked finally.

"I don't particularly want to." she answered, deadpan.

His cheeks grew dark with rage, "I don't care what you want to hear."

"Oho?" she smirked.

"Stop it!" he said darkly, "You're just trying to make me angry and it's _not_ going to work."

"If you say so," He glowered at the wall behind her and stepped back, almost resigned.

"Now," she sighed, "was all that really necessary?"

"I..."

"You don't know."

"...no. I don't." he stared at his feet which incidentally had him staring at her feet.

"I have work to do. Try to stay away from me." she sidestepped away from him, and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, love-"

"That's not-"

"-your name. I know. Don't care. Anyway, you're not going to kill me are you?"

She glanced at him and shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. I did say death was to good for you, if you remember."

"Haha," he gulped, "yeah, um, you did."

"I did."

"So are we gonna talk about what just-"

"No. Not now. I have things to do."

He gulped again, " _'Not now'_?"

"What are you afraid of?" she took a few steps forward, "It would be _so_ easy just to break my neck..."

He rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting with something in his pocket, or rather next to his pocket, she noticed, "I take it this isn't the end of this."

She stepped into the elevator, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

GLaDOS left him there, confused and still bleeding from the tongue. She took pride in noticing, as the elevator sped off, that his hands were still in his pockets, the look on his flushed face somewhere between terror and embarrassment. She smirked, content with the proof that it wasn't just her, and pushed down the unwelcome curiosity to refocus on ruining the testing bots' day.


End file.
